never call me Empress
by janeta siri
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE In this story trance is not a sun avatar. Trance has lived on the andromeda without ever mentioning her past, But then Anromeda recieves a destress call begging for 'Empress ' to return home CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Purple

This is my first fanfic, so it may not turn out very well, but i will try my best. I honestly don't like the fact that they made trace into a sun avatar, so this is my version on why her skin is that way. and the charector is NOT named after me, my name is kate, i was planning to write a fic with the name 'Janeta Siri' for a very long time, and i just got around to it now.

**Disclaimer**: I _wish _i owned andeomeda, but i don't. so please dont sue me, and the song belongs to eminem.

**Summery: **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE in this story trance is not a sun avatar Trance has lived on the andromeda without ever mentioning her past. But when Anromeda recieves a destress call begging for 'Empress ' to return home, Trance has to tell the crew about her home and her past.

* * *

9 years before present.

Empress Janeta Siri screamed in pain as the man injected something into her arm. The scream turned to one of fright as she lost all feeling in her body. Janeta wished that she had never gone exploring. Her mother used to tell her to never leave the city.

It was not fair! In her life she only got seven years of freedom, and was now enslaved again, and worse, to some mad scientist, like the one from the ancient movie she watched with her mother before she died. Janeta fought back tears as she remembered how she and her mother had been cornered by Nietszchean slave raiders, and Janeta had thrown the small time bomb that she had gotten the week before from an old ship. She ran from the ship, and had yelled for her mother to get out of there. But she didn't get out in time.

She was regaining the feeling in her left foot, and moved her toes, just to see if she could. Janeta could hear the man making notes, studying how she reacted. She suddenly felt very tired, and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

_And I am, whatever you say I am_

_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?_

_In the paper, the news everyday I am_

_Radio won't even play my jam_

_Cause I am, whatever you say I am_

_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?_

_In the paper, the news everyday I am_

_I don't know it's just the way I am_

Empress shook her head to the music as she sipped her drink, the cheapest thing was alcohol, and she couldn't afford anything else. The door of the bar opened and she turned to see Mira and Andrew. They sat down next to her and Andrew started the usual conversation. 

_'Siri, you shouldn't be drinking that'_

_Mira rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her short flaming red hair._

_''What's with you and alcohol?'_

_'its bad for you, I've seen adults who have died from drinking to much alcohol, and we're not even teenagers!'_

_'well, what else do you suggest?'_

_'water?'_

_'right, and when is the last time you have seen water on earth?'_

_'I saw it once'_

_Mira and Andrew looked up at Empress, surprised._

_'Where?'_

_'In the pacific river, when I was five.'_

_Mira and Andrew said nothing. The Nietszcheans controlled the river, the only fresh water on earth. Janeta's mother had been a slave, and Janeta had spent the first 6 years of her life there. She never mentioned the experience. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, but it was broken when Tanra and Violet walked in, Empress smiled, and immediately started talking about the A.I. she was building._

Janeta groaned as she woke up in her cell. She sat up and sighed. She wished she was back on earth, with Mira, Andrew, Tanra, Violet... she smiled as she remembered the way Tanra would talk for hours about useless stuff like clothes and make-up, the way Violet would trick her into going to Nietszchean territory, just to fight the Nietszchean and collect bone-blades.

She opened her eyes for the first time and looked at the clock on the wall outside her cell, then looked at the calendar and gasped. It had been a full month since the man injected her with the substance. Janeta slowly stood up and walked to her sink, almost fainted, she was purple. With a shaking hand she brushed her now-blonde hair out of her eyes and blinked a few times, gaping at her reflection. Her knees gave out at that moment, but she steadied herself with her tail. The fact that she had a tail was too much for her, and she passed out.

_I don't know you and no I don't owe you a motherf thing_

_I'm not Mr. NSYNC and I'm not what your friends think_

_I'm not Mr. Friendly_

_I can be a prick, if you tip me my tank is on empty_

_No patience is in me and if you offend me I'm lifting you ten feet_

_In the air, I don't care who was there and who saw me just jaw you_

_Go call you a lawyer file you a lawsuit_

I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe 

_I'm tired of arguing - I don't mean to mean but it's all I can be_

_It's just me_

_'So, empress..'_

_Janeta glared at Tanra._

_''don't call me that'_

_'why not? It's a wonderful name.'_

_Behind her, Janeta heard Violet and Mira whispering, and smiled, she loved overhearing conversations, she had a special gift when it came to that, she could block out all the sound coming from everyone else, and listen to what Violet was saying without interruption._

_'listen Mira, Empress's birthday is in a week, and I was hoping to find her force lance.'_

_'but she lost that a year ago in Vancouver! It would take us weeks to get their, and maybe a year to find it!'_

_'Nope, Remember Brian?'_

_'yes'_

_'he found a small ship, and promised to take us to vancouver.'_

_'Can we still trust him, we haven't seen him in a while.'_

_'don't worry about it!, just meet me here at 11:00'_

_'ok'_

_Janeta hid a smile and turned to andrew, she was busy making an emotions chip for her A.I., She could do it herself, but he insisted._

_' hows the chip?'_

_'good, it can work normally now, but I need a personality chip so I can configure it.'_

_Janeta took the delecate chip out of her bag._

_' I found this a while ago, it came in a metal box with the word 'andromeda on it. I found an old holographic projector last month, and had a small conversation with her before the batteries ran out, The box said "Andromeda Ascedant' but she said her name was Pendent.'_

_

* * *

_

There You go! i hope you liked the chapter, im working on chapter 2, but i'm not sure when I can have it up!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Escape attempt

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Andromeda, Do you think I would spend my time writing Fics?

**Summery: **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE in this story trance is not a sun avatar Trance has lived on the andromeda without ever mentioning her past. But when Anromeda recieves a destress call begging for 'Empress ' to return home, Trance has to tell the crew about her home and her past.

* * *

For a week after Janeta discovered what the man's substance did to her, she was left alone . She grew quite restless, and started planning an escape. On the eleventh day she had broken the clock on the wall and one of the guard's lancers, and stole the broken pieces. The security room was beside her cell, so Janeta knew when she was being watched. At around 10 each night, Janeta would take the pieces of machinery and build an energy disrupter, she had seen Andrew do it once, and she was pretty sure she remembered how to build one. On the twenty-first day, she tried it out. Big mistake.

She threw it into the electrical field that was holding her in, and the disrupter worked, almost. The field did turn off, but with an explosion, The last thing she remembered was The man standing over her and saying

" Damn Nietzschean, almost got herself killed."

'_Tanra, I have to go, It's my turn to find supplies.'_

'_alright boss, but remember, the Nietzschean's usually do slave raids this time of month.'_

'_don't worry about me.'_

_Janeta left without saying a word to any of the others, she had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. It might just be her imagination, but last time she got a bad feeling about something, she and Andrew were caught in a slave raid, and just barely escaped. She walked to a new spot she discovered the day before, it was an old Drop Ship Carrier, Half of it was already gone, however she had found the slipstream core from it, and you could get a lot from those. Unfortunately, she had to cross Viririsy Territory. Jacob Viririsy was a gang leader who had been asking Janeta and her friends to join his gang for as long as she could remember. Janeta had refused, and her friend also said no. Janeta's friends seemed to regard her as a leader, and Janeta would do whatever she could to stop them from thinking about her in that way. After being regarded as a lower life form for most of her life, she was very uncomfortable with being called a leader. She remembered what Tanra said,_

'_Alright boss' and shuddered. She silently walked long the alleyways of Viririsy territory. She heard a familiar voice, and stopped dead in her tracks._

' _Brian, I need to get rid of those kids.'_

'_but they are only 12!'_

'_did you hear what that little tomato did to me last week!'_

'_Yes, and I see you still haven't gotten the smell out.'_

'_Brian…'_

'_Listen Viririsy, I'm taking that little tomato and the little purple headed girl to Vancouver tonight, and I know for a fact that the Nietzscheans are doing slave raids today. The others will go looking for the to, and also get captured.'_

'_that is a good plan, but will it work?'_

'_they are only twelve, there is no way I can fail.'_

_Janeta had heard enough, and slowly backed away, accidentally tripping over a metal pipe, Brian had already left, and Viririsy ran over to where she was. Before she could get up, she was surrounded, and taken to Viririsy's base._

"Oww.."

When Janeta woke up the first thing she felt was the pain in her new tail. It took her a while to remember what happened, and she sighed, she had to get out of there. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in another cell. She looked around, then almost screamed when she saw a little girl staring curiously at her.

"hello, have you seen Trance?"

Janeta couldn't bring herself to reply. The girl had blue-gray eyes and long brown hair, and reminded Janeta of Herself, or what she used to look like. She was very skinny, and Looked as if she was only four years old. Finally Janeta spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone named trance. My name Is Empress Janeta Siri, What is your name?"

"I'm Klara Joy, and I bet you have seen trance, 'cause she told me about a purple girl."

"and what did she say?"

"That the professor Was working on making a better niet-Neitz…"

"Nietzschean?"

"ya, Nietschaen."

Janeta closed her eyes laughed bitterly. In only twelve years, she went from being a Small slave to the Nietzschean's to an earth girl with out a family, to a purple Nietzschean.

A bell rung and Klara ran to a corner of the room and sat there, like she was trying to hide from something. Janeta walked up to her and asked her what was wrong.

" Every day a-a man comes here with a needle and pokes me w-with it. After, I cant remember what happened, but I feel like I'm dying."

For the first time Janeta noticed a panel on the wall, and looked at Klara,

"Joy, what If I could get us out of here?"

* * *

I hope you liked the second chapter! chapters are going to come rather slowly in january though, seeing as I have and Cross-grade to rght in the second day back and an english exam the following week. 

R&R! (and no flames please)


	3. Back to Earth

Hello again!! sorry that it took forever to review, my life has been crazy, beetween almost dying of food poisoning and my crossgrade, my hands have been full. that reminds me,

**NEVER EAT JUNK FOOD UNLESS YOU ARE 100 PERCENT SURE THAT IT IS COOKED RIGHT!**

**Disclaimer:** no, i don't own andromeda, and i _wish_ that i was getting money for this fic, but i'm not.

* * *

When the man came in, Janeta was on the ground, pretending to be unconscious. Behind the man came a boy a little older than herself and a woman in her late 20's. Klara was huddled up in the corner, too afraid to move. The man grabbed her arm and lifted her up onto a chair, then he shot her with a green liquid. 

"Klara, stand up"

Janeta opened one eye, and almost gasped. Klara was staring straight ahead, her eyes wide and unblinking, looking almost hypnotized. She stood up, and the boy pointed his force lance at Klara, and shot. That was all Janeta could take.

She yanked the force lance out of his hands and shot his right hand, after all she didn't want to kill anyone. Then she knocked both the man and the boy against the wall. Then Janeta stopped breathing. Although the man and the boy really were lying in a heap against the wall, she hadn't moved at all. Quickly she stood up and ran towards Klara, who was asleep, but alive.

"Did you do that?"

Janeta looked behind her to see who had spoken. She had forgotten about the woman.

"N-no I didn't. Who are you"

"My name is Trance Gemini, and you are Empress Janeta Siri, correct?

Automatically Janeta responded,

"Don't call me Empress, my name is Janeta. Can you please help my friend Joy?"

"Yes I can. I can get you both out of here, but it will be dangerous."

Janeta sighed; Trance was speaking to her as if she was a child. Then she let out a small chuckle. She _was_ a child. She walked over to the boy and took his force lance, then took the man's and put it in her pocket. Trance Gently picked up Klara, who was surprisingly unharmed, and took an old fashion key out of his pocket. Janeta never trusted strangers, and told Trance to go first and that Janeta would do the fighting, Trance objected.

"But Empress, you are only ten."

"Please dont call me Empress. I am twelve. and can fight quite well. "

Trance just shook her head and led the way. They did not encounter many difficulties. Empress shot down every guard she saw before they could sound the alarm. Eventually Trance brought them to a large slipfighter, and used the key to get inside. Janeta followed her, staring at the ship in awe. In her entire life she had never seen a slipfighter. She wandered around until she saw Trance injecting something into Klara.

"What is that?"

"An antidote to Desperance, the chemical that the professor put inside her."

Empress walked around for another minute, and found herself in the cockpit. She gasped in amazement as she saw a plant in the center of the room. There were no plants on earth, and as far as she knew, there never had been. She slowly walked towards it in awe, wondering where Trance got it from.

"Please don't touch that"

Empress turned around and saw Trance at the door. Trance smiled and walked over to the slipstream control, never taking her eyes off Janeta.

"It is an ancient Vedran plant, That erases your memory. There are only two of its kind left in the universe"

Empress looked at Trance as if she was crazy, a plant that erases your memory?

"That's impossible."

"Well, it is also impossible for a human to grow a tail."

Janeta glared at Trance and her hand automatically reached for her force lance. Trance saw the movement and her smile grew wider.

"Do you think that I will attack you?"

"No, but it is a possibility. How did you get a ship in here without it being detected?"

"This is the professor's ship, I am his Alpha slave, so I have access to it."

Janeta chose not to respond, and started wondering about where she was. Trance started the ship and left the dock. Looking back Janeta saw that It was a slaveship that looked remarkably like the old Commonwealth ships that she saw in historical records. Trance looked at Janeta with curiosity.

"How did you get so…cold?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back In the Slaveship, you shot down those guards as if they were nothing."

"They were slavers."

"But they are still living beings"

"Not anymore. You have never been to earth have you? On earth, you kill, or you be killed. Its cliché, but true."

Janeta watched as Trance prepared to enter slipstream. She had never traveled Slipstream before, but Brian had, and he said it was amazing. She clutched her fists in fury as she thought of Brian, Viririsy, and the trap. Suddenly they entered slipstream, and Janeta gasped. The feeling was amazing. Trance laughed at Janeta's reaction, and the next moment, they left slipstream, and Janeta could see earth.

"Empress, where would you like me to land?"

Janeta froze, she had never really seen a current picture of earth, and she had no clue where Boston was. She wondered if she could contact Andrew or Mira from space. She asked Trance, who thought it could work, and tried contacting Andrew on his personal communicator. To her surprise, it was Tanra who answered. Tanra had dyed her hair blonde again, and looked at Janeta in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Tanra! It's me, Janeta"

"You can not be Empress."

"why not?"

"Well for one thing, your purple."

"Some scientist did that to me. Anyways Tanra, you have to believe me."

"Empress is dead"

"I am not!"

Tanra looked Janeta in the eye, and smiled.

"Well, according to Viririsy, you are."

Janeta could not believe her eyes. She saw Andrew enter through the door behind Tanra. Tanra wiped the smile off her face, and replace it with an angry glare.

"You killed her didn't you?

Janeta stared, dumbstruck.

"killed who?"

"Empress! How dare you kill her, then claim that you _are_ her! I do not know who you are, but you are not Empress."

Tanra shut off the communicator, leaving Janeta shocked. A long silence followed, Trance didn't dare speak. Janeta looked up just as five slipfighters came out of slipstream and fired. Trance stepped up to try to out-maneuver them, and silently, Janeta went up to the weapon controls and fired. The battle lasted a while, then without warning, the weapons shut down. Trance Ran out to fix them, leaving Janeta in the cockpit.

Janeta had no clue what Trance was doing, and stood there, helpless. The ship was on a collision course with Earth. For the first time in her life, Janeta cried. She was still crying as she took control of the ship and tried to at least make it a landing that she could walk away from. As they landed, Janeta was thrown backwards into the Trance's plant, and the last thing she was Trance limping out of the ship, carrying a heavily bleeding Klara, and dropping her identification card as she left.

* * *

It might be another long while until I get my next chapter up, i have a 2 finals to prepare for :French and English. 

Please R&R!

-kate


	4. Janeta's' last moments

here's another chappie! sorry I haven't updated in a while, exams are next week!!

* * *

When Janeta woke up, it took her a good five minutes to remember what had happened. She stood up and looked down at herself. Her left arm was bleeding heavily, and her slave clothing was ripped.

"Trance! Klara! Is anyone there?"

She took a step forward, and felt something beneath her foot. It was a piece of a pot. In horror, Janeta looked back at the plant she had just fallen on.

_"It is an ancient Vedran plant, that erases your memory. There are only two of its kind left in the universe_"

Trance must have lied, Janeta's memory was fine. She walked out of the cockpit, and noticed a commonwealth standard identification card, like the one she had sold a few years back to a museum. Janeta picked it up and read it.

Name: Trance Dallie Gemini

Age: Unknown

Species: Human

Rank: Tribune's personal assistant

Identification number: 00000006

Home Planet: Unknown.

Janeta frowned. Trance could not be a member of the Commonwealth, because it died out centuries ago. Trance must have lied about who she was, but why would she do that? Janeta took a good look around, there were chunks of metal everywhere, and the only light came from the cracked window at the front. She turned around and saw a plant behind her._ Where did that come from? Wait, I know this! Its Trance's plant. I must have hit my head on the way down here. But were exactly is here? I remember coming to a planet called…earth! That's it, earth. Earth is my home plane, how could I have forgotten that? Maybe trance's plant is working. But it can't be, because I know who I am. I am Empress Janeta Siri. I am Janet Siri. I am Janeta Siri…I am Jan.. Janet…I am… Who am I? Whats this? Trance Gemini, that must be my name!_

9 years later.

Beka Valentine was not having a good day. First the Maru breaks down and she crashes on some backwater planet. Then She realizes that the planet was earth and that Harper had a bounty on his head because of something he did three years ago. Not that Harper could tell her, he was to busy lying unconscious in his quarters from a disease that neither she nor Rev could identify. After her old medic hit the bucket, Harper had spent half his time sick. Beka saw an old building with a sign saying 'Hospta', which probably was supposed to say 'Hospital' she entered and looked around in disgust, it was filthy, the only thing that seemed to be even remotely alive was a small plant in the corner.

"Hello?"

Beka called out, not expecting anyone to be in this dump, but to her surprise, a young purple girl stepped out of a door in the corridor to her right. She looked no older than twenty, and had a long purple tail. The girl looked at Beka in fear.

"H-hi, if your another one of those pirates, I-I don't have anything of v-value, so you probably should leave."

Beka studied the girl, her short blonde hair was messy and hung a little above her chin, her clothes were ripped and brown from filth, her brown eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to cry. Looking at her almost broke Beka's haert.

"I'm not a pirate, My name's Beka Valentine, do you know where I can find a doctor?'

"I-Im a doctor, my name is Trance Gemini"

"My friend is sick, Could you help him?"

The Trance nodded, grabbed her plant, and followed Beka out of the building to the Maru. Once there, Beka took Trance to Harper's quarters. Trance took one look at Harper, and took out a flower that she had in her pocket. Beka slipped away to tell Rev that she found a medic, and left Trance to do her job.

Trance could not believe what state the person Ms. Valentine had called Harper was in. As far as she could see, the main problem was an infection near the dataport on his neck. Luckily, She still had _Sanitas_, a plant she had found the week before. _Sanitas _was a healing plant, and would take care of Harpers infection. After Trance was done with Harper, she checked his vital signs one more time, sat down and thought about her life. Trance could not remember her childhood, but ever since she could remember could see the future. In fact. she not only saw one, but many futures, all different, each one better than the last. It bothered her that she could see the part of the future, but couldn't remember her past.

Harper groaned and trance walked up to him and smiled. He was lucky, he had a home, he had friends, were as she was a nobody. She heard someone walking up to her, turned around and screamed, it was a Magog.

* * *

hope you liked it!! 

please R&R


End file.
